Detrás de la puerta
by aurembiaux
Summary: Cuando abres una puerta, no siempre sabes lo que puedes encontrar detrás. Alex/Michael.


"Primero trae la mermelada" exigió Michael.

Alex suspiró.

"Mi chico es un caprichoso."

El otro rió.

"No sé que acostumbras a desayunar tú, pero yo desde luego tomo algo más que café y tostadas sin nada por encima. Que tenemos que ir a comprar está claro... no nos queda nada para comer... pero al menos podrías acercarte a la tienda de la esquina y traer mermelada para el desayuno." Le dirigió su sonrisa más conquistadora y le dio un beso suave en la mejilla. "¿Por favor?"

"Te consiento" dijo Alex poniendo los ojos en blanco, pero sonreía. "En fin, si consigo encontrar mi pantalón, supongo que podría ir".

"Pues... estará en algún punto del comedor, supongo" sugirió Michael.

"Ya, claro. Pero dime, ¿en qué punto del comedor no follamos anoche?"

Les llevó un rato, pero finalmente el pantalón apreció, junto con el resto de la ropa de Alex. Éste se pasó la mano por el pelo, cogió algo de dinero y dirigió a Michael una advertencia final antes de cerrar la puerta de su casa:

"No te vas a comer la mermelada untada en pan, Michael."

Apenas unos minutos después, llamaban a la puerta. Michael se preguntó qué se podría haber dejado, o si tal vez le había faltado algo por decirle. Su duda se solucionó al abrir la puerta, porque no era Alex el que esperaba al otro lado.

Pamela Mahone parpadeó al encontrarse a Michale Scofield en calzoncillos y abriendo la puerta de su antigua casa.

"Pam" dijo él sin aliento. Maldita sea, ¿no vivía en Colorado?¿Y por qué no había aparecido en un momento en que estuviera Alex? O en un momento en que él estuviera... vestido.

"Tú... tú eres Michael Scofield" dijo ella-. "Qué... qué estás haciendo aquí?"

¿Un mecanismo de defensa?, se preguntó Michael. ¿Estaría la mente de ella buscando opciones que descartaran el hecho de que él levaba sólo unos calzoncillos (qué, dicho sea sólo de paso, eran en realidad de su ex-marido)?

"Es... es una larga historia. Pero creo que sería mejor que pasara. Alex volverá enseguida, sólo a salido a comprar algo para desayunar."

"Para desayunar" dijo ella. Tenía los ojos como platos, pero obedeció su sugerencia y entró en la casa. "Entonces, ¿estás viviendo aquí?"

Michael dudó.

"Desde hace dos semanas, sí."

Ella cerró los ojos con fuerza, pero finalmente pareció digerir el verdadero significado de la situación.

"¿Y desde cuando...?"

Él se mordió el labio inferior.

"Como he dicho, es una larga historia. ¿Por qué no pasa y se sienta en la cocina, señora Mahone?"

"Pam "replicó ella con voz débil. "Creo que no es el mejor momento para que me llames señora Mahone."

Michael se maldijo por su torpeza. Claro que había estado ocupado tratando de evitarle el espectáculo del comedor

"Sí, supongo que tienes razón. Por aquí, por favor... bueno, en realidad ya sabes dónde está..."

Ella no dijo más y se limitó a sentarse en la que había sido su cocina. Luego lo miró, expectante.

"Humm... ¿café?"

"Café, whisky o lo que quieras, pero empieza ya a explicarme lo que está pasando aquí o me volveré loca."

Michael tragó saliva.

"Supongo que es lo que parece. A grandes rasgos."

Pam bufó... de un modo sorprendentemente parecido al de su ex-marido, por cierto.

"Eso ya lo veo. Pero, ¿cómo es posible? Dices que llevas dos semanas viviendo aquí, pero, ¿cuánto hace que Alex y tú...?"

Él tomó aire y se sentó al otro lado de la mesa.

"Esa es una pregunta más difícil de lo que parece. Saliendo en serio llevamos un par de meses, desde poco después de que él te llamara por última vez." Vio la reacción que el recuerdo de aquella llamada había producido en ella, pero él estaba perdido en otro recuerdo. _Por favor, Michael, quédate. Nunca te he necesitado más que ahora_. "Claro que en realidad empezó antes. Tal vez, la primera vez que dormimos en la misma cama." _Puedo... puedo quedarme aquí esta noche, si quieres._ "O cuando nos besamos, aunque la posibilidad de que acabáramos así era lo último que pasaba por nuestra mente en aquel momento." _Deberíamos darles un espectáculo adecuado, ¿no te parece? Menea el trasero un poco_. "Incluso la primera vez que hablamos, ambos sabíamos que íbamos a ser alguien importante para el otro." _Cuídate, Alex_. "No, qué digo. Me bastó una mirada para saber que no podría salir de la cabeza de Alex, ni él de la mía.

"Y esa mirada, ¿cuándo se produjo?"

"Cuando él acababa de empezar a perseguirnos. En un ascensor Otis. Mi hermano y yo intentábamos rescatar a mi sobrino. En el momento en que cruzamos la mirada me di cuenta de que había encontrado un enemigo formidable." Michael hizo una mueca. "Nunca te he pedido perdón por engañarte para conseguir información sobre Alex."

"¿Cómo?" Entonces pareció entender. "¡Tú eras aquel muchacho que me preguntó sobre él!¡Dijiste que ibais a ascenderlo!"

"Eso dije" replicó Michael con una media sonrisa. "Pero lo que quería era saber a qué tipo de persona me enfrentaba. También lamento haber robado tu teléfono" añadió. "Necesitaba hablar con él."

Ella desechó la idea con un movimiento de la mano.

"¿Y ese primer beso?"

"Penitenciaría Federal de Sona, donde estábamos los dos internos." Cerró los ojos un momento. "Era como el infierno."

"¿Internos?" replicó ella, sobresaltada. "¿Alex estaba en la cárcel?"

"Sí, en Panamá. Pero fue culpa mía... metí droga en su barco."

"Oh. Pero... ahora que recuerdo, también lo acusaste de asesinato. Salió en las noticias."

"Eso es algo que tendrás que discutir con él" replicó Michael con firmeza.

Pam tomó aire.

"Está bien. Sigue, por favor."

"En Sona no había guardias" explicó Michael mientras jugueteaba con el azucarero. El recuerdo de aquella prisión aún lo ponía nervioso. "Los presos se gobernaban a sí mismos, pero había uno que era el líder: Lechero. Las normas de Lechero estipulaban que, cuando dos presos tenían un conflicto, éste debía resolverse con una pelea cuerpo a cuerpo, y a muerte. Sólo que a veces, cuando él quería librarse de alguien, provocaba una pelea. Y quería librarse de mí."

"¿Qué tiene eso que ver con Alex?"

"Yo vencí al tipo que me había desafiado, pero no me vi capaz de matarlo. Cuando me di la vuelta para irme, él sacó un cuchillo y trató de apuñalarme por la espalda. Pero Alex lo detuvo y... bueno, le rompió el cuello en cuestión de segundos."

"Y... ¿lo besaste por agradecimiento, o algo así?"

Michael sonrió.

"No, qué va. Pero eso fue lo que pensaron los otros presos, ciertamente."

Desde que estaban intentando establecer un plan de fuga, Mahone, Whistler y Scofield se turnaban para vigilar por la ventana. Generalmente, uno de ellos espiaba las pautas de comportamiento de los guardias, otro controlaba que no hubiera intrusos fisgoneando detrás de la sábana colgada y un tercero rondaba por la prisión para buscar el material que necesitaran.

Aquel día, Whistler no sólo volvió con lo que le había pedido Michael, sino también con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

"¿Qué es tan gracioso?" preguntó Alex al verlo entrar.

La sonrisa de australiano se alteró. El ex-agente sospechaba que trataba de reprimir una carcajada.

"Vosotros, en realidad. Sois el nuevo chismorreo favorito de Sona."

Michael frunció el ceño al oír aquello.

" ¿Por qué?"

"Bueno, ya sabes. Por una lado, tú eres muy guapo. Por otro, está el interés que Mahone pone en tu seguridad. A eso hay que sumarle la sábana que tenemos constantemente echada, y tras la cual a menudo no estoy yo. Al parecer, la situación ha sido malinterpretada."

Scofield pareció reflexivo.

"Por eso aún no han intentado violarme, ni me han ofrecido protección. Tiene sentido."

"¿Que tiene sentido?" Alex puso los ojos en blanco. "No sé de dónde sacan esa clase de ideas, la verdad. Ni siquiera nos hemos tocado, más allá de aquella ocasión en que te amenacé de muerte."

"Bueno, no creo que ellos pudieran escuchar lo que decías."

"A lo mejor sólo pensaron que intentabas disciplinar a tu chico" sugirió Whistler, todavía con una sonrisa. Una sonrisa muy amplia.

"Y a lo mejor deberíamos dejar que lo piensen" replicó Michael, que aún parecía reflexionar.

"¿Disculpa?" Alex parpadeó, perplejo.

Michael hizo un gesto de impaciencia.

"Piénsalo. Lechero ha dejado claro que va a por mí, y Sammy todavía más. Cualquiera podría intentar desafiarme para ganar su favor."

Alex asintió, comprendiendo.

" Pero se lo pensarán dos veces si creen que luego yo me vengaré o que tendrán que pasar por encima de mi cadáver. Sí, ya veo el sentido."

Hubo un silencia tenso.

" ¿Vais a hacerlo?¿En serio?". El australiano parecía haber recuperado la seriedad, pero aún se mostraba entre divertido y curioso.

Michael se encogió de hombros.

"No es que me guste mucho la idea, pero supongo que me mantendrá vivo. Y sin matar."

Alex gruñó.

"Tienes mucha suerte de que quiera salir de aquí, Michael. Y no estoy dispuesto a ir más allá de besos y mimos."

"Ni yo. Y, eh... hagamos lo que hagamos, me niego a ir cogido de tu bolsillo."

Los ojos de Mahone parecieron a punto de salirse de sus órbitas.

"¿Cómo?"

El otro se encogió de hombros, incómodo.

"Bueno, T-Bag lo hacía. Una vez me ofreció un bolsillo."

"Supongo que te negarías."

"No me ofendas, por favor."

"Bien. En cualquier caso, esa posición tiene que dar dolor de hombros por necesidad. Creo que ya sé porqué está tan mal de las cervicales."

Michael sonrió, a pesar de las circunstancias.

"Estamos intentando retrasarlo, ¿verdad, Alex?"

"Supongo que sí." Suspiró. "Deberíamos... salir ahí y hacerlo público, ¿verdad?"

"Algo así -. Michael cogió aire y se puso recto. "Bien, vamos allá."

Si querían hacerlo público, desde luego no había mejor lugar que el patio. Alex se apoyó sobre una de las columnas y dejó pasar la vista por los alrededores. Michael lo imitó.

"¿Y bien?" preguntó.

"No seas impaciente. Se supone que tiene que parecer casual, como si fuera algo habitual entre nosotros."

"Como quieras."

"Eso, acostúmbrate a ser obediente."

Michael puso los ojos en blanco.

"Las burlas no van incluidas en el trato."

"Cierto. Pero quizá deberíamos empezar a actuar."

"Supongo. ¿Qué sugieres?"

Con mucha calma –había que reconocerlo, tenía un talento natural para la actuación- Alex llevó la mano a la cadera de Michael y la acarició por un momento. Luego, lenta y perezosamente, la deslizó por el trasero de éste y apretó uno de sus glúteos.

De algún modo, el más joven no perdió la sonrisa.

"¿Alex?"

"¿Sí?"

Michael se apretó contra él, moviendo después las caderas para frotar la parte inferior de su cuerpo contra la del otro. Acercó la boca al oído del ex-agente y dijo:

"Te voy a matar si te pasas, mi amo y señor. Que lo sepas."

Alex rió, como si su chico le estuviera sugiriendo alguna cochinada. Luego lo soltó para sentarse en el banco, y se palmeó ligeramente el muslo.

"Anda, siéntate."

Suspirando anteriormente, Michael obedeció. Lo bueno era, pensó, que ciertamente estaban atrayendo todas las miradas. Aquella noche el rumor ya se habría extendido por toda Sona.

Entonces vio a tres espectadores cuya atención ciertamente quería captar. Asomados al balcón, Lechero, Sammy y T-Bag parecían boquiabiertos. Michael dirigió una sonrisa adorable a este último y murmuró al oído de Alex:

"Mira quién se ha asomado a vernos."

Alex echó un vistazo por el rabillo del ojo.

"Vaya, vaya. Deberíamos darles un espectáculo adecuado, ¿no te parece? Menea el trasero un poco."

"Oh, eso no sería suficiente para semejante público."

Michael se levantó, pero sólo para sentarse a horcajadas, de cara a Alex. Entonces sí movió el trasero, y se aseguró de pegarse bien al otro. Y después, en un movimiento tan fluido como si lo hubieran ensayado miles de veces, se besaron con pasión.

"De acuerdo." Pam se pasó una mano por el pelo. "De acuerdo. Entonces, ¿empezasteis a fingir que eras su protegido, o mascota, o algo así?"

"Ajá. Bastante corriente en las cárceles, ya sabes."

"Eso tengo entendido. Pero, ¿qué pasó después?"

"Que se volvió real."

Pam abrió unos ojos como platos.

"¿Me estás diciendo que Alex empezó a exigirte sexo a cambio de protección?"

"¡No! No, claro que no. Es... es más complicado que eso."

Ella suspiró.

"Explícamelo."

Michael cogió aire.

"Es que... no sé si sabes que él era drogadicto."

Su cara se lo dijo todo.

"Genial. No lo sabías." Michael se frotó los ojos con las yemas de los dedos. "Me va a matar."

"Te voy a matar yo si no sigues hablando."

"Mmm. Mira, tendrás que hablar con él sobre cómo empezó a consumir. Pero cuando lo internaron en Sona, llevaba casi un año tomando calmantes... unos calmantes que allí no podía conseguir. Así que improvisó con heroína."

"Dios mío."

"Sí. Pero luego decidió que sería mejor para todo el mundo si trataba de dejarlo. Principalmente para él, claro."

Suspiró.

"Fue difícil. Tuvo que venirse a nuestra habitación para que pudiéramos tenerlo controlado. Tuvo fiebre y visiones, y pasó por el cuadro típico: las convulsiones, el descontrol intestinal, las náuseas. Y también... los momentos en que habría tirado la toalla y consumido de nuevo."

Después de varias semanas viviendo en Sona, los sentidos de Michael estaban tan hipersensibilizados que habría oído a una lagartija suspirar. No digamos ya a un hombre estampándose contra una verja de hierro.

Así, a pesar de haber estado durmiendo apenas unos segundos antes, saltó de la cama alerta como un massai a punto de ir de caza, para encontrarse con que Alex Mahone intentaba salir de la celda con una chaqueta en la mano. Sólo que, al parecer, había tropezado.

Fue la chaqueta lo que le hizo sospechar. Desde luego, no la querría por el frío, y era dudoso que alguien se atreviera a robársela, no digamos ya a usarla. Por tanto, la opción que quedaba era clara: quería venderla o intercambiarla.

Afortunadamente, aún estaba débil por los efectos de la abstinencia, así que Michael llegó a su lado en cuestión de segundos y le sujetó por el brazo.

"Ni se te ocurra, Alex" le advirtió.

"Déjame en paz" exigió el aludido.

"No. Nos está costando mucho que lo dejes, y no lo vas a estropear."

"¡Que me sueltes!" Alex dio un violento tirón tratando de desasirse, pero su sentido del equilibrio estaba bastantes perjudicado. Cayó sobre su cama con Michael encima, y gimoteó como si le dolieran todos los huesos del cuerpo.

El ingeniero suspiró, pero aprovechó para cogerle por las muñecas con fuerza.

"Tienes que distraerte, Alex" le dijo. "Piensa en... no sé, ¿qué me dices de Pam y tu hijo? ¿Por qué no piensas en ellos?"

"¡No!" aulló Mahone. "¡No los nombres en este lugar!¡Es un sacrilegio!"

"Está bien, está bien. ¿Qué me dices de tu trabajo, eh? Eras bueno en él, el mejor. Piensa en cuántos casos has resuelto."

Alex gimoteó.

"Pero no podía resolver el peor de ellos. Shales, el maldito Shales. Siempre se escapaba. Y al final... al final..."

"A mí me atrapaste" replicó Michael. "Piensa en eso, Alex. Piensa en cómo fuiste resolviendo el rompecabezas de mi tatuaje."

"Alfa, Beta... y así hasta Omega. El Christine Rose." Alex sonrió. "Lo tenías todo planeado, ¿eh? Desde el principio, todo."

"Pues sí." Y ojalá nos hubieras dejado en paz a bordo del maldito barco, añadió mentalmente.

El ex-agente parecía más tranquilo ahora, tarareando para sus adentros una cancioncilla.

"Mira Alex, tienes fiebre, ¿de acuerdo? Te quitaré la ropa para que baje. Pero tienes que prometerme que te estarás quieto."

"Ajá."

De pronto, parecía haber perdido todo interés en el mundo que le rodeaba. Michael esperaba que sus visiones internas continuaran siendo agradables, porque ya había visto cómo se ponía cuando no lo eran.

Le quitó primero los zapatos y calcetines, luego los pantalones y los calzoncillos. Iba a empezar con la camisa cuando Alex se movió, rápido como el rayo.

No se puede confiar en un yonqui, recordó tardíamente el otro. Mierda.

Tras ardua lucha – gracias a Dios que Mahone aún estaba hecho un trapo- consiguió atrapar de nuevo sus muñecas, pero aun así no paraba de moverse.

"¡Joder!¡Estate quieto, Alex!"

"¡No!"

La pelea había dejado la cara de Michael en el regazo del ex-agente. En aquel momento, el primero vislumbró un posibilidad, desesperada y loca, pero existente. Y él era conocido por aferrarse a las posibilidades, por nimias que fueran.

Se metió el pene de Mahone en la boca.

Llegados a este punto, hay un detalle que el lector debería conocer. Michael Scofield podía ser extremadamente calculador. Sabía perfectamente el efecto que causaría en una prisión alguien con una cara como la suya. Y, si bien no era lo bastante frío como para sacrificar su virginidad anal en previsión de una hipotética violación futura, desde luego sí lo era para dedicar un par de meses a aprender a hacer felaciones extraordinariamente buenas. Con un poco de suerte, le evitarían males mayores.

Y, por supuesto, cuando Michael Scofield se proponía ser bueno en algo, lo era.

Lo cual explica que, apenas diez segundos después, Alex Mahone hubiera dejado de pelar y concentrara toda su atención en la boca de su compañero.

"Mm... Michael... ah..."

Obviamente, Michael no le respondió. Verbalmente, al menos. Quizá oralmente sí.

No le llevó mucho tiempo terminar con el asunto. Al fin y al cabo, Alex tenía mucha adrenalina acumulada y... bien, ya lo hemos dicho. Michael se había preparado para estas situaciones.

La respiración de Alex se calmó gradualmente, y por primera vez en varios días dio la impresión de estar relajado. Cuidadosamente, Michael le soltó una muñeca y se tumbó junto a él, de costado, pero todavía preparado para agarrarlo si hacía falta.

"¿Estás mejor ahora, Alex?"

Hubo un instante de silencio.

"Sí, estoy mejor."

"Bien. Me alegro."

Siguió otro silencio, no exactamente incómodo, pero sí extraño. Entonces, Mahone utilizó la mano libre para abrazar a Michael con fuerza.

"Gracias" susurró.

"No... no hay de qué" replicó Michael.

A decir verdad, el último movimiento de Mahone le había puesto las cosas difíciles, porque su entrepierna quedaba presionando la cadera del ex agente. Y le avergonzaba el estado de dicha entrepierna.

Realmente, ¿de qué tenía que avergonzarse? Llevaba meses y meses sin sexo, sometido a muchísima tensión (dos fugas, ser el hombre más buscado del país, varios intentos de asesinato, amenazas constantes), sin saber si viviría un día más, y jugando desde hacía una semana a ser el mimoso amante de un hombre al que acababa de clavarle una mamada magnífica. ¿No era normal excitarse un poco?

Sí, era normal. Pero también era de lo más embarazoso. Particularmente cuando Alex pareció percatarse y llevó su mano libre allí.

Michael se aclaró la garganta.

"Oye, no tienes por qué hacerlo. Quiero decir, me las puedo apañar yo sólo."

"Quiero hacerlo" replicó Alex con tranquilidad.

Michael abrió la boca para insistir, pero sólo salió de ella un gemido ahogado, porque Alex había empezado ya a trabajar.

"Tienes, humm... buena mano, ya sabes" el ingeniero se sonrojó al pensar en el estúpido juego de palabras que acababa de hacer.

"Mmm. Diecisiete meses divorciado, muchos casos lejos de mi hogar, y varios años en el ejército. Se hace mano."

"Supongo." Michael tomó aire con fuerza. Por Dios, estaba tan cerca...

Cuando finalmente acabó, no se movieron.

"Puedo... puedo quedarme aquí esta noche, si quieres. Por si te intentas ir otra vez."

"Estaría... estaría bien, sí."

"Y, bueno... si alguna vez crees que lo que te hecho antes puede ayudar, no tienes más que pedirlo. No me importa."

"No tienes por qué hacer algo así, Michael."

"Tranquilo. Ya sabes, lo hago por el plan" dijo Michael, y fingió, incluso ante sí mismo, que era verdad.

"Ya, claro. Yo tampoco te lo pediría si no fuera por el plan" murmuró en respuesta Alex, y también fingió creerse sus propias palabras.

"Sólo os pido que me aviséis antes la próxima ocasión, y os dejaré intimidad" dijo la voz de Whistler desde la litera, y pensó que, por primera vez en varios días, no había tenido que fingir ante sus compañeros de celda.

"Así que supongo que comenzamos a crear una cierta rutina" continuó Michael. "Nos pasábamos parte del día en el patio, fingiendo que estábamos teniendo una relación. Me figuro que eso hacía muy fácil que luego, cuando Alex se ponía peor, yo lo llevara a la celda y le aliviara, y que él me devolviera el favor. Parecía la... continuación natural, podríamos decir."

"Os necesitabais."

"Más que a la comida o al sueño. Era... no alcanzas a imaginar lo que fue estar en Sona. Tener un contacto humano más o menos tierno resultaba vital para no volverse loco. Y, además, hay que decir que nos mentíamos mucho a nosotros mismos. Sí, por supuesto que ambos queríamos que Alex mantuviera la cabeza fría para la fuga. Pero era más complejo que eso."

"¿En qué sentido?"

Michael se frotó las manos, buscando un modo de explicarlo.

"Él estaba saliendo de una drogodependencia y, para conseguirlo, tenía que enfocar continuamente su atención en algo. Sí, estaba el plan, pero no bastaba. Así que... habiendo pasado meses obsesionado con encontrarme, estudiando mis tatuajes, investigando cada paso de mi vida y tratando de adivinar exactamente cómo era yo... me figuro que lo más fácil para él era concentrar su atención en mí. Dejó una obsesión por otra, me convirtió en... el centro de su existencia, podríamos decir. Y, en cuanto a mí... bueno... podríamos decir que soy extremadamente sensible al cariño."

"En centro de su existencia" murmuró Pam, masajeando su entrecejo con los dedos. "Dios mío.

"Entiéndelo, por favor" suplicó Michael. "Alex y yo ya teníamos una gran intimidad mental; no podía ser de otra manera, porque desde el primer momento pudimos recorrer el pensamiento del otro casi con total libertad. Nuestro arreglo nos llevó a una gran intimidad física, y Sona nos había forzado a la intimidad emocional. Todo eso creó un vínculo muy fuerte entre nosotros."

"Ya lo veo." Pam hizo un gesto que abarcaba la cocina, Michael en calzoncillos, la situación entera.

Él cerró los ojos un instante.

"Mira, Pam, que existiera ese vínculo no quiere decir que desaparecieran los vínculos exteriores, ni las obligaciones que conllevaban. Además, nosotros no sabíamos muy bien si podríamos continuar con lo nuestro fuera. No, qué digo, jamás nos lo llegamos a plantear siquiera. En aquel momento no percibíamos todavía que tuviéramos una relación."

"¿Entonces?"

"Yo fui a vengar a Sara, él fue a buscaros..." dudó "a ti y a Cameron" terminó.

Pam cogió aire con fuerza y pareció a punto de echarse a llorar. Michael se removió incómodo y le cogió la mano.

"Siento... siento muchísimo lo que pasó, Pam. De verdad."

"Está muerto, ¿verdad? El cabrón que mató a mi hijo." Pam lo miró con fiereza. "Alex me llamó. Ese hombre me pidió perdón, y entonces Alex dijo que todo se había acabado."

"Sí, está muerto. Alex lo mató"especificó.

"Bien" dijo Pam. Parecía... no exactamente satisfecha, sino... aplacada, tal vez. En paz.

Michael la miró fijamente un instante.

"A ti no te han roto" observó.

"¿Cómo?"

"Quiero decir... lo que os sucedió. A ti te ha golpeado, herido, aplastado quizá. Pero no te ha roto." Sacudió la cabeza. "Las mujeres siempre sois más fuertes. A Alex, aquello sí le rompió. Cuando volví a verlo después del asesinato de vuestro hijo, recuerdo que pensé que lo único que mantenía unidos a los pedazos era el deseo de venganza. Y, una vez mató a Wyatt... tenía mucho miedo cuando pensaba en lo que podía suceder con él."

Por tercera vez, Michael se paró ante la puerta. Finalmente, logró reunir el valor necesario para abrirla y entrar.

Alex estaba en la cama, aunque no se había desvestido. Sentado con las piernas encogidas, tenía la cabeza apoyada en la cabecera y fumaba con los ojos cerrados. Los abrió al oír a Michael entrar en la habitación.

"No... no sabía que fumaras" dijo éste, recostándose contra la puerta.

Alex se encogió de hombros.

"Empecé cuando estaba con Whistler. Me mantiene a flote cuando siento que necesito... algo."

"Ya."

Cuando estaba con Whistler, el tiempo tabú. Cuando Michael se había ido a vengar a la mujer que amaba, y luego a reencontrarla. Cuando Alex había encontrado un plan del cual no había informado en absoluto a Michael durante aquel tiempo de fuerte proximidad que había compartido en Sona.

Quizá era hora de despejar un poco lo sucedido en aquel tiempo.

"Nuca te he contado qué me dijo Sara cuando nos volvimos a ver" dijo Michael.

Mahone bufó, irónico.

"Me lo puedo imaginar. Que aún te amaba. Que no importaba por lo que hubiera pasado, tu amor valía la pena. Que te esperaría."

El ingeniero alzó una ceja y ladeó la cabeza.

"No precisamente, no. Dijo que me seguía amando, cierto. Que no le importaba lo que le había sucedido, teniendo en cuenta que yo me entregué para salvarla de la cárcel. Y que estaba embarazada."

El otra alzó bruscamente la cabeza al oír aquello. Luego volvió a bajar la mirada.

"Felicidades, Michael. Criar a un hijo es lo mejor que puedes hacer en esta vida."

Su voz casi se rompió al decirlo. El otro guardó silencio por un momento.

"Sí, bueno" dijo con suavidad. "Salvo que Sara me dejó claro que, si bien puedo estar en la vida del niño... no podré estar más en la suya. Que, por mucho que me amara y me perdonase todo... ya no podía soportar más este ritmo, el peligro, el recuerdo de la tortura que le habían infringido. Así que... supongo que rompió conmigo."

Alex lo miró fijamente.

"A qué has venido, Michael?" preguntó por fin. "¿Se trata de que ayudar a los demás está en tu naturaleza, o hay algo más?"

Michael le devolvió la mirada, pero al final la tuvo que apartar.

"No lo sé" admitió finalmente.

Se giró para irse. Cuando ya tenía la mano en el pomo de la puerta, Alex habló.

"Por favor, Michael, quédate. Nunca te he necesitado más que ahora."

Michael se volvió de inmediato hacia él.

Nunca llegaría a estar seguro de cómo había llegado tan rápido hasta Alex, pero de pronto lo estaba besando tan fuerte que les faltaba el aire.

"¿De verdad, Alex? ¿De verdad quieres que me quede contigo?"

"Por favor. Tú... ¿me quieres a tu lado?"

"A mi lado, a mi alrededor, dentro." Michael lo besó de nuevo. "Siempre."

Cayeron sobre la cama.

"Las siguiente semanas fueron un caos" continuó Michael. "Pero al final conseguimos la exención, y hace unas semanas decidimos que podríamos vivir juntos, turnándonos en esta casa y mi apartamento. Así que... bueno... aquí estamos."

"Ya" replicó Pam con voz débil.

Hubo un instante de silencio.

"No es... no tengo problemas con que haya rehecho su vida" dijo ella finalmente. Parecía estar escogiendo sus palabras con mucho cuidado. "Yo también estoy viendo a alguien, un vecino de Colorado que se ha portado muy bien conmigo. Es tan sólo que... bueno, llegar a la que fue tanto tiempo mi casa y encontrarme con que Alex, que por doce años fue mi Alex, está compartiéndola con un hombre es un poco..."

Michael vio de pronto cuál era el verdadero problema, y se dispuso a despejarlo.

"Él te amaba, Pam" dijo con firmeza. "Todos los años que pasó contigo; el tiempo que siguió a vuestro divorcio. Incluso te ama ahora, a su manera. Que esté conmigo no significa que no haya estado loco por ti."

Ella tomó aire y pareció recobrar un poco la seguridad.

"Lo sé. Lo sé, Michael, pero gracias por decirlo."

"De nada."

Le apretó la mano. Pam le devolvió el gesto.

"¿Le harás feliz?" preguntó súbitamente.

"Todo lo que pueda, Pam. Te lo prometo."

Ella sonrió.

"Entonces todo está bien."

En aquel momento, oyeron cerrarse la puerta de la casa, y a Alexander Mahone anunciando que ya había mermelada.


End file.
